1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar panel control apparatus and more particularly pertains to a solar panel which may be controlled by an operator within a motor home to vary its orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar panels is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar panels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating electricity are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses various solar panel constructions. Note U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,367 to Crul; Des. 282,858 to Bowers and 4,622,951 to Matzkanin which disclose solar panels for the movement of water to be heated through a support frame. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,909 to Elden and 4,300,537 to Davis disclose solar panel support frames with mechanisms for varying the orientation of the frame with respect to the sun. These later two patents have complex electronic control mechanisms for determining the position of the support frame.
In this respect, the solar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying its position with respect to the sun.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved solar panels which can be positioned by an operator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.